richynixfandomcom-20200215-history
Love, Loyalty
"Love, Loyalty & Respect" is the 11th and last track of Fearless. Official Lyrics Love is all in my heart, loyalty all in my gut Respect is all that I want, respect is all that you got In a life full of pain and struggle, coulda made you buckle But you stayed above all the crazy suffering And it made you tougher Now you won’t break under major pressure I can tell you’re watchin' over me, I'd be damned if I didn't have you there I'd be damned if I didn't have you there I don’t wanna be here anymore, seen way too many bodies washed ashore I don’t wanna be here anymore, I've seen too many bodies washed ashore I see you over there, I can see through you I see you over there, I can see through you I see you over there, I can see through you I see you over there, I can see through you We all know what's wrong, we all know what's right Yet we live by sword and hide from the light We all know what's wrong, we all know what's right Yet we live by sword and hide from the light I don’t wanna let the people even go there, I know that they'd rather be here than nowhere I gotta invest in me to be noticed, I gotta bless the beat and be devoted Got my hands in position, I stand and I listen, it’s sad am I missin’ the facts that were written? The vatican mission? What’s bad with religion is cannibalism and cataclysm I wanna know what the fuck is wrong with us And if we will change and if God will forgive us And if he will pay us anonymous visits And he will say that a lot of us bitchin’ Way too much about what we were given and take too much from what We were intended to have to laugh, to cry, to lie, to pry the hate from your eyes Yeah Family always comes first before money and greed Family always comes first before money and greed Family always comes first before money and greed, oh I knew you'd do this to yourself, and let your ego hurt everyone else How could you do this to yourself, and blame your mistakes on everybody else Why did you tell me you where there from the start And when I needed you most you planted your dagger in my heart Why did you tell me you where there from the start And when I needed you most you planted your dagger in my heart, in my heart Why did you tell me you where there from the start And when I needed you most you planted your dagger in my heart, in my heart We stand, we fall, we get back up and say Fuck them all, fuck them all Love, loyalty and respect Love, loyalty and respect, tatted on my chest Stay fearless and conquer your enemies I’ll never let them rest Kill them all, kill them all Until there’s not one left, then left Yeah, yeah Richy Nix bitch, check it I ain’t scared to talk about the feelings that I had As lad and it’s bad and my dad isn’t glad That I had to be smashed every class by these bastards Who laughed they attacked and put my ass in the trash every day that had passed It’s sad and gasp a disaster that’s masked and surpassed by the masses Lil’ old me gettn’ my ass kicked, got revenge on this beat so I bought me a casket I’ma chop your heads off and put ‘em in a basket So now I snap like elastics and shit out these classics I am jurassic gettin’ higher then giraffes asses Rappin’ master, blastin’ these cats with raps they cannot match with So love loyalty and respect is what you gotta have, bitch